List of Image Comics publications
Image Comics is an American comic book publisher. These are the ongoing and limited series publications it has released under its own brand and imprints such as Todd McFarlane Productions, Desperado Publishing, Beckett Comics, and Top Cow Productions. Titles 0–9 * 13 Chambers (2008; by mink and Denis Medri) * 1963 (1993) * 21 * 24Seven (2006–2007; anthology, edited by Ivan Brandon) * '68 (2006, 2011 by Mark Kidwell, Nat Jones and Jay Fotos) A * Adrenalynn: Weapon of War (1999–2000) * Age of Bronze (1998–2010) * Alien Pig Farm 3000 (2007; by writer Todd Farmer/Steve Niles/Thomas Jane and art by Donald Marquez) * Allegra (1996) * Alley Cat (1999–2000) * The Alliance (1995) * Alpha Girl (2012) * Alter Nation (2004) * Altered Image (1998) * The Amazing Joy Buzzards (2005) ** The Amazing Joy Buzzards vol. 2 (2005–2006) * Amber Atoms (2009) * American Jesus (2009) * The Amory Wars (2007–2008) ** The Amory Wars vol. 2 (2008) * Angela (1994–1995) * Ant vol. 2 (2005–2007; previous volume from Arcana Studio) * Aqua Leung (2008; by Mark Andrew Smith and Paul Maybury, ISBN 1-58240-863-7) * Arcanum (1997–1998) * Area 52 (2001) * Aria (1999) * Ascend (2004; by Keith Arem and Christopher Shy; TPB: ISBN 1-58240-430-5; Hardcover: ISBN 1-58240-518-2; reprinted as Special Edition by IDW Publishing) * The Astounding Wolf-Man (2007–2010) * Astro City (1995–1996; by Kurt Busiek) ** Astro City vol. 2 (1996–2000) * The Atheist (2005–2007) * Athena Inc. (2001) * Awakening (1997–1998) B * Backlash * Back to Brooklyn * Bad Dog * Bad Ideas * Bad Planet * Badger * Badrock * Ballistic * Bastard Samurai (2002) * Battle Chasers * Battle Hymn (2004–2005) * Battle Pope vol. 2 (2005–2007; previous volume from Funk-o-Tron) * Battle of the Planets * Battle of the Planets: Coup de Gras (2005) * Battlestar Galactica * Battlestone * Berserker * Beyond Avalon (2005) * Big Bang Comics * Big Bruisers * Big Hair Productions * Bitch Planet (2014-) * Black and White * Black Flag * The Black Forest * Black Mist * Black Science (2013 - ongoing) * Black Ops * Black Tide * Blacklight * Blair Witch: Dark Testaments * Blindside * Bliss Alley * Blood Legacy * Blood River * Bloodhunter * Bloodpool * Bloodstream * Bloodstrike * Bloodwulf * Blue * Body Bags * Bodycount * Bohos * Bomb Queen * Bonus * Bone * Bonerest (2005–2006) * Boof * Boof and the Bruise Crew * Book of Shadows * Brass * Brawl * Brigade * Brit (2007–2009) * Broken Trinity * Brother Bedlam * Bulletproof Coffin * Bulletproof Monk (1998–1999) * Bunker * Burglar Bill vol. 2 (2004–2005) * Butcher Knight C * Carbon Grey (2011–present) * Casanova (2006–2008) * Celestine * Channel Zero * Chapel * Chassis * Chew * Choker * Cholly and Flytrap * The Circle * City of Heroes vol. 2 (2005–2007; previous volume from Blue King Studios) * City of Silence * The Clock Maker * Cloudburst (2004; OGN) * Codeflesh * Comic Book Tattoo * Compass Zero * Crawl Space * Creed * Creech * Crimson * The Cross Bronx (2006) * The Crow * Crypt * Cursed * Cybernary * Cyberpunx (1996) D * Damned * Danger Girl * Darkchylde * Darker Image * Darkminds * Dart * David and Goliath * Dawn * Dead Ahead * Dead Space * The Deadly Duo * Deadly Class (2013 - ongoing) * Deadworld vol. 3 (2005–2006; previous volumes from Caliber Press) * Death * Deathblow * Death Dealer * Deep Sleeper (2004; first two issues published by Oni Press) * Defiance * Deity: Revelations * Desperate Times * The Detonator (2004–2005; by Mike Baron) * A Distant Soil * Divine Right * Doom's IV * Drain * The Drowned * Drums * Dust * Dusty Star * DV8 * Dynamo 5 (2007–2009) E * East of West (2013 – ongoing) * Elephantmen (2006 – ongoing) * Enormous (2012 – Present and Kaiju is Giant Animal/Creatures in Series) * The Expatriate (2005–2006) * Extreme Sacrifice (1995) F * Fall Out Toy Works (2009–2010) * Faction Paradox * Fatale * Fear Agent (2005–2010) * Fearless * Feather * Fell (2005–2008) * Ferro City (2005) * Firebreather * Fire From Heaven * First Man * Five Ghosts * Flaming Carrot Comics (2004–2005) * Forever Amber * Four Eyes * Four Letter Worlds * Frankenstein Mobster * Freedom Force * Freshmen (2005–2006) G * G.I. Joe * G-Man * Gear Station * Geeksville * Gen¹³ * Gen¹³/Monkeyman and O'Brien * Ghost Spy * Ghosted * The Gift (2004–2006; previously published by Raven Publications) * Girls (2005–2007) * Gladstone's School for World Conquerors * Go Girl! * God Complex (2009–2010) * Gødland (2005 – ongoing) * The Gray Area * Grease Monkey * Groo the Wanderer * Grounded (2005–2006) * Grrl Scouts: Work Sucks * Guerillas * GunCandy (2005–2006) H * Hack/Slash * ''Halcyon * Haunt * Hawaiian Dick * Hawaiian Dick: The Last Resort (2004–2005) * Hazed * Heirs of Eternity * Hellcop * Hellshock * Hellspawn * Hero Camp (2005) * Hip Flask * Hong on the Range * The Horror Book * Humankind * Hunter-Killer (2005–2007) I * I Kill Giants * Image Introduces: The Legend of Isis (2002; one-shot) * The Imaginaries (2005) * Immortal II * Intimidators * Intrigue * Invincible (2003 – ongoing) * The Iron Ghost (2005–2006) * Iron Wings J * Jack Kirby's Silver Star * Jack Staff (2003–2009) * Jade Warriors * Jersey Gods * Jinx * Journeyman * J.U.D.G.E. K * Kabuki * Kid Supreme * Kill All Parents * Kin * Kingdom city * Kiss: Psycho Circus * Knightmare * Kore L * Lady Pendragon * Lady Rawhide * The Last Christmas * Last Shot * Lazarus (2013-Ongoing) * Leave It to Chance * Legacy * Legend of Supreme * Liberty Meadows (2002–2006) * Lions * Little Red Hot * Liquid City * The Light (2010) * Loaded Bible *''Low'' * Lucha Libre * Lullaby: Wisdom Seeker M * M. Rex * Madman Atomic Comics (beginning April 2007) * Mage * Mask of Zorro * Masters of the Universe * Mayhem! * Maximage * The Maxx * Mech Destroyer * Megaton Man * Meltdown * The Mice Templar * Micronauts * Misplaced * Mora (2005) * More Than Mortal: Otherworlds * Morning Glories * Mutant Earth * Mythstalkers N * Near Death (2011) * The New Brighton Archeological Society (2009) * New Men * The Next Issue Project * Night Club * No Place Like Home * Noble Causes (2002) ** Noble Causes vol. 2 (2004–2009) * Nonplayer * Nowhere Men * NYC Mech * NYC Mech: Beta Love (2005) O * Obergeist * Occult Crimes Taskforce * Olympus * Orc Stain * The Others * Outcast * Outlaw Territory P * Paradigm * Pax Romana * Phantom Guard * Phantom Jack * Phonogram * PigTale * The Pirates of Coney Island * PITT * Planetoid * Point of Impact * Popgun * ''The Portent * Power Rangers: Zeo * Powers * Proof * Pretty Deadly (2013 - ongoing) * Prophet * PvP vol. 2 (2003–2010) Q R * Random Acts of Violence (2010) * Rat Queens (2013) * Reed Gunther (2011) * Regulators (1995) * Repo (2007) * Rex Mundi (2002–2006) * Riptide * Rising Stars: Voices of the Dead (2005) * Rocketo: Journey to the Hidden Sea (2005–2006) * Rotogin: Junkbotz * Runes of Ragnan S * The Safest Place * Saga * Satellite Sam * Savage Dragon * Savant Garde * Screamland * Scud: The Disposable Assassin * Sea of Red (2005–2006) * Season of the Witch (2005–2006) * The Second Stage Turbine Blade * Sex Criminals (2013-) *''Shadowhawk'' * Shadows * Shaman's Tears * Ship of Fools * Sidekick * Siren * Small Gods (2004–2005) * SOCOM: SEAL Team Seven * Soul Kiss * Sorrow * Spawn * Stardust Kid (2005) * Stone * Stormwatch * The Strange Adventures of H.P. Lovecraft (2009) * The Strange Talent of Luther Strode (2011–2012) * Strange Girl (2005–2007) * Strangers * Stupid Comics * Suburban Glamour * Sullivan's Sluggers * Super Dinosaur * SuperPatriot * Sweets * The Sword * Sword of Dracula * Sylvia Faust (2004–2005) T * Team 7 * Teen Wolf * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Tellos * Tellos: Second Coming (2005) * The Last Christmas * The Tenth * Thief of Thieves (2012) * Tenth Muse * Texas Strangers * A Touch of Silver * Transhuman * Tribe * Trencher * The Tripper * True Story Swear to God * Tomb Raider * Turf U * Ultra * Umbra * Underground * Undying Love (2011) * Union V * Vanguard (1993–1994) * Velocity * V.I.C.E. (2005–2006) * Victory (2003–2004) ** Victory vol. 2 (2004–2005) * Viking (2009–2010) * Violent Messiahs * Voltron W * The Walking Dead (2003 – ongoing) * Waterloo Sunset (2004–2005) * Wahoo Morris * Wanted * War Heroes * Ward of the State * ''Warlands * Weapon Zero * Wetworks * Whispers * The Wicked West * Wildguard * Wildcats * WildStar * Wildstorm! * Witch Doctor * Wonderlost X * XXXombies Y Younglood Z Graphic novels * Black Cherry (by Doug TenNapel, July 2007, ISBN 1-58240-830-0) * Devoid of Life (by Raffaele Ienco, September 2008, ISBN 1-58240-987-0) * Douglas Fredericks and the House of They (with Joe Kelly and Ben Roman, December 2008, ISBN 1-58240-994-3) * Earthboy Jacobus (by Doug TenNapel, 2005, ISBN 1-58240-492-5) * The Five Fists of Science (by Matt Fraction and Steven Sanders, 2006, ISBN 1-58240-605-7) * Flight (2004; comics anthology currently running to 7 volumes) * Four-Letter Worlds (March 2005, ISBN 1-58240-439-9) * Gear (by Doug TenNapel, 1999, ISBN 1-58240-680-4) * Hector Plasm: De Mortuis (by Benito Cereno and illustrated by Nate Bellegarde, June 2006) * Iron West (by Doug TenNapel, July 2006, ISBN 1-58240-630-8) * Long Hot Summer (by Eric Stephenson with art by Jamie McKelvie, October 2005, ISBN 978-1-58240-559-9) * Popgun (edited by Mark Andrew Smith and Joe Keatinge, 2007; comics anthology currently running to 4 volumes) * Pug (by Derek McCulloch and Greg Espinoza, July 2010, 2010, ISBN 1-60706-066-3) * Stagger Lee (by Derek McCulloch and Shepherd Hendrix, May 2006, ISBN 1-58240-607-3) * Tales From the Bully Pulpit (by Benito Cereno and illustrated by Graeme MacDonald, August 2004, ISBN 1-58240-393-7) * Tommysaurus Rex (by Doug TenNapel, August 2004, ISBN 1-58240-395-3) * The Wizard's Tale Beckett Comics Desperado Publishing Extreme Studios * Avengelyne (1996) * Badrock (1995–1996) * Badrock and Company (1994–1995) * Bloodstrike (1993–1995) * Brigade vol. 2 (1993–1995) ** Brigade vol. 3 (2010) * Glory (1995–1996) * Prophet (1993–1995) ** Prophet vol. 2 (1995–1996) * Supreme (1992–1996) * Team Youngblood (1993–1996) * Youngblood (1992–1994) ** Youngblood vol. 2 (1995–1996) * Youngblood Strikefile (1993–1995) Gorilla Comics Highbrow Entertainment * Freak Force (1993–1995) ** Freak Force vol. 2 (1997) * Savage Dragon (1992) ** Savage Dragon vol. 2 (1993 – ongoing) * Savage Dragon: God War (2004–2005) * Star (1995) * SuperPatriot (1993) * SuperPatriot: War on Terror (2004–2005) Shadowline Todd McFarlane Productions * The Adventures of Spawn (2007–2008) * Angela (1994–1995) * Case Files: Sam & Twitch (2003–2006) * Curse of the Spawn (1996–1999) * Haunt (2009 – ongoing) * Spawn (1992 – ongoing) * Spawn Manga (2005–2006) Top Cow Productions * Codename: Strykeforce (1994–1995) * Cyberforce (1993–1997) ** Cyberforce vol. 2 (2006) * Impaler (2006–2007) ** Impaler vol. 2 (2008–2010) * Think Tank (2012) * ''Witchblade (1995 – ongoing) Wildstorm Productions References External links * *Image Comics at the Big Comic Book DataBase * Category:Image Comics titles Image Comics Category:Lists